Computing devices, such as desktop computers, generally include a battery, such as a CMOS battery. The battery may be used to power one or more operations while the computing device is powered down. A life of the battery may depend on multiple factors, such as how long the computing device is powered down and/or how often the battery is used to drive a circuit while the computing device is powered down.
Manufacturers and/or service providers may often offer a warranty period for the life of the battery. If the battery dies before the warranty period expires, the manufacturer and/or service provider may be required to service the computing device in order to replace the battery. Estimating the life of the battery may be difficult for manufacturers and/or service providers. Sometimes a larger battery may be used to extend the life of the battery.